The Games Will Begin
by GracefullyWritten
Summary: Blair and Chuck are both in relationships. It's been a month since Bass was shot, and when the two run into each other in Paris, drama ensues. Set after the Season 3 Finale, it's a Chair fic with Season 4 spoilers. T for safety.
1. The City Of Love

Well….after watching that traumatizing nightmare of a Season 3 Finale, I've been trying to fix the shredded mass that was the Chair relationship. Chuck had some real nerve on that last episode. Well, anyways, here goes. I usually just post them after I write them, but if it's riddled with errors I'll edit them and re-upload. I'm still figuring out a proper outline, but I'll try to upload every few days or so. I'm on vacation, so I'll have time.

NOTE: Season 4 spoilers. Chuck has a new girlfriend, is a new man after being shot, etc, etc.

Blair Waldorf's petite frame trembled violently as she flung her stick thin arms out from her body, closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. She exhaled calmly, and with a wide smile on her glowing face, she turned to her best friend in the entire world, Serena.

"Serena, isn't this absolutely wonderful? We're in the city of love, S!"

Serena grinned. "I'm glad you're finally moving on, B."

Blair wrinkled her nose. "Well, it has been a month since…" The girls both fell silent. Neither of them felt like bringing up the subject of Blair's latest break-up. The pain that came after it was too much. Though it seemed a bit ridiculous, the pair had an unspoken pact to never mention the boy's name ever again.

But it haunted Blair. Every night, where she could be her true self without anyone watching, the dreams of Charles Bass and her as a couple came to Blair as she slept. When she awoke from these nightmares, she could never fall back asleep. Her heart would pound and her mouth would dry up as she tossed and turned all night.

Of course, Serena never knew that this happened. So it was obvious for Serena to think that Blair had gotten over the heartbreak Chuck had caused her. But instead of having no feeling for Chuck Bass, she still felt the pains as if they were recently made. But Blair had to keep her cool exterior, even if her insides were shriveling up.

Blair forced a chuckle. "I know," she laughed, waving her had nonchalantly. "I never needed that scumbag. Life is ten times better without him!"

Serena tried to keep the grin on her face. "Right, Blair."

Serena knew her best friend. Chuck had struck home when he called Blair's buff about Marcus/James. Her eyes were doing that thing when they didn't match her face. But Serena knew that the topic of Chuck was very tender, so she decided to play along with Blair's delusions. It was best for everyone if Blair felt like her feelings for Chuck were over. It didn't stop her from worrying about her friend, though.

Blair picked up her shopping bags and shook them at the sky. "Life is a million times better without Bass!" Then something odd happened to Blair. She felt silent immediately and froze.

Serena watched her friend hold her pose for more than thirty seconds before walking over to Blair and tapping her on the shoulder. "B…," she murmured. "What is it?"

Blair suddenly regained her composure and looked her friend in the eyes. "Oh…oh…well, I was just thinking…it was the first time I mentioned…_his_ name in…a…in a month." She closed her mouth and wiped her face quickly. "Something got in my eyes," she mumbled quickly.

Serena looked at her friend. "I know you're lying to me, B. You don't have to lie."

Blair turned on her friend with daggers in her eyes. "Actually, Serena, I'm not lying. I'm so happy I could explode with happiness, alright? I'm the luckiest girl in the whole wide world! I'm not miserable and I'm not lying!"

Suddenly, Blair turned away from Serena and lifted her head up high. "I see a really cute guy standing by himself. If you don't mind, I'm just going to talk to him and if I'm lucky, I'll text you tomorrow morning with a new boyfriend. Talk to you later."

Serena grabbed her friend's hand. "Don't do this because you need to feel better, B."

Blair looked at Serena fiercely. "I don't need to feel better, S. My life is perfect." Using all her strength, Blair broke free from Serena's grasp and stormed away from her friend in her high heels without a second look. Serena watched her friend go and sighed deeply.

Serena heard a buzzing sound coming from her purse. She must've received a new voicemail. Serena didn't know when anyone called her, but nevertheless she opened her phone and glanced at the sender. It was from Nate Archibald, Chuck Bass's best friend.

Entering her pin number quickly, Serena held the phone up to her ear and listened to the message.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Chuck's heading to Paris, if he isn't there already. You might want to distract Blair before something happens. And…he's got a new girlfriend. Her name's Eva. She's some snooty French chick he picked up in Prague after he recovered from being shot. I know you got the message about his injury. Anyways, don't tell Blair. Special orders from the Chuckster himself. And honestly, I think it's better if you get out of Paris ASAP."

Sighing, Serena flipped her phone shut. It was too late to get Blair out of Paris before seeing Chuck. It suddenly all made sense now, with Blair pausing and running off with some French guy. Serena looked around for Bass. She needed to talk to him immediately.

Meanwhile, Blair had already run up to the cute tourist snapping pictures with his camera. He looked bright as he looked over his photos of the Eiffel Tower. Blair glanced at his left finger. There was no ring on it, so he wasn't engaged or married yet. If she was really lucky, he wouldn't even have a girlfriend.

All Blair had to do was get the disgusting, stomach-wrenching, heart-stopping image of Chuck Bass out of her mind. She had already tried to rid the picture of the blonde bombshell on his arm with little success. He was doting over her as they strolled past Serena and Blair. Nothing had hurt or shocked Blair more than seeing that Bass had already moved on.

So, using her most charming smile, Blair Waldorf waltzed over to the hunk with the camera.

"Hi," she greeted him nervously.

The guy looked up at Blair and suddenly Blair thought she was in love. He was an exact opposite of Chuck. He had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a kind face. It was a major difference compared to Chuck's dark brown eyes and hair. The guy even had an adorable smile. He was the perfect man to flaunt in Chuck's face.

_And_, Blair thought, _I might even like him for real_.

"Oh, hey," the guy said enthusiastically. He seemed thrilled to see a pretty girl standing in front of him. "I'm Luke, and you?"

Blair smiled sweetly. "I'm Blair Waldorf, and it's a pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand.

Luke lifted his camera in front of Blair's face and beamed at her. "I'm a professional photographer. I'm doing photos here in Paris and I'm going to send them to my boss in a week. Wanna see?"

"I'd be thrilled too!" Blair exclaimed. She looked around, with a wide grin on her face. There was no sign of Chuck, but she was sure that he was there, watching her like a hawk with his stupid superficial girlfriend drooling on him. She hoped this would get under his skin.

Blair tried not to yawn as she saw pictures of everything she had already seen on her trip in Paris. Instead, Blair tried to be as giggly and happy as possible. If she seemed happy, it would make Chuck jealous as hell, even if he didn't show it.

"So…where are you from?" Blair asked Luke as she saw the Eiffel Tower on his camera for the fiftieth time. Maybe he would turn it off and try to talk to her without staring at his camera every five seconds.

"Um, I'm from Southern California," Luke said distractedly. He kept flipping through the pictures rapidly. "Hey, what do you think of this one?"

Blair ignored Luke. "Oh, I've always wanted to go to Southern California!" she shouted loudly. "You are seriously the coolest guy I've ever met!"

"My, my, Ms. Blair, I had no idea we'd run into you here in Paris," a familiar voice said.

Blair and Luke both turned around quickly, but Blair was much faster than her man friend. Her heart dropped. She knew who it was as soon as she heard that low, sexy voice of his. It was the disgusting piece of turd that had broken her heart too many times.

Chuck Bass stood there happily, his arms linked with a very pretty blonde girl. She was looking at Blair disdainfully and was tapping her left foot rather quickly. Chuck didn't seem brooding or tortured like he did a month ago. Instead, he seemed happy and his eyes were filled with bright light. He had a small smile on his face, but unlike his previous grins, it was free of bitterness or sarcasm.

For some reason, seeing the happiness on Chuck's face really ticked Blair off. She clutched Luke arm and held on to it like a lifeline. Luke seemed startled, but he didn't break free from her grasp.

"Well, well, if it isn't Chuck Bass," Blair spat. "I didn't expect to run into you here either."

"Charles, I'm bored," Chuck's blonde girlfriend whined in a thick French accent. "I thought you vould take me to ze jeweler's. I don't vant to talk to dis…American."

"I'm American too, Eva," Chuck reminded her.

Eva went on her tippy toes and nuzzled her face against Chuck's neck. "But you're _my_ American," she murmured.

Blair got the feeling that Chuck picked up a gold digger. But Chuck didn't seem to care. When he looked at Eva, it was a look of pure adoration. Blair felt like pulling Eva away and out of the picture, but she held Luke tighter instead. She ignored the winces the blonde boy made.

"Um, Blair, you're holding me…too tight…"

"Huh?" Blair looked up at Luke and instantly released her grip.

"Ow," Luke mumbled under his breath.

Chuck and Eva were staring at the two of them, though Chuck's eyes were fixed at Luke. Blair knew that he was sizing him up, trying to see if she would actually like his type. But Blair tried to seem ignorant and looked at Eva instead. But soon looking at her was becoming unbearable.

"Well, maybe you two would like to have dinner with us later tonight," Chuck told them smoothly. "We're eating at a wonderful restaurant, and since I am a billionaire, I'll cover the tab."

Blair froze. She didn't want to have dinner with Chuck ever. Not with Eva, not now. But Luke's mind seemed set and he suddenly realized who Chuck Bass was. He snapped his fingers and shouted loudly. Blair and Eva jumped a few feet in fright.

"You're Charles Bass, that dude who owns the Bass Company, right?"

"That's correct, my good man."

Blair felt like throwing up. Seeing Chuck nice was making her feel disgusting. Was he in some sort of hideous trance or something? Eva was a gold digger, and honestly, Luke was an idiot. But she needed to stick with him in order to get under Chuck's skin. But maybe, God forbid, just maybe, he was over her. Blair pushed the thought out of her head. She hated Chuck for what he did to her.

Blair was filled with fiery determination. Chuck was a major ass, but she was going to get revenge for what he did to her. She would take Eva away from him and leave him broken, just like he did to her. She was no longer going to be a whiny coward. She was going to be strong. Her life depended on it.

"We'd love to go," Luke said. "Like a double date. Blair and I first met, but we'd love to get to know each other over lunch. How do you know Blair, anyways?"

"We're exes," Chuck said. He looked at Blair firmly in the eye. "And we're staying that way."

Blair's resolve hardened even more. "It's a dinner date," she said firmly.


	2. Attack Of The MotherChucker

Hey everyone! Thanks for the amazing reviews! I love you all! I only noticed a few mistakes when I read it over today, but I can just update it before posting this chapter. I'm still trying to figure out how to write Chuck as a noble gentleman, but it's a challenge! I'm also trying to figure out how to work some more things out, but here goes!

Serena spotted Chuck drooling over his girlfriend in a French sidewalk café. It was the perfect time to strike. She was going to go up there and tell Chuck to leave Blair alone, and that she already had too much heartbreak to deal with. Serena would just walk up to him and ask to talk to him in private. It would be easy.

So, using all her courage, Serena marched up to the table Chuck and Eva were sitting in. He was currently feeding bits of food into her mouth. Serena was starting to feel a bit nauseous, but instead she opened her mouth and spoke directly to Chuck.

"Bass, don't kid around with me. We need to talk. In private," she added, nodding at Eva. Eva looked a bit offended.

"Who are you?" she asked rudely.

Chuck held up his hand and smiled sweetly at Serena. "Of course we can speak." He leaned over the table and kissed Eva on the cheek. "It'll be just a minute."

Serena turned around and stormed out of the café, with Chuck following her tail. When they reached a bench crowded with tourists, Serena paused and waited for Chuck to start speaking first. Once his mouth opened, she would release the storm.

Serena turned around to face Chuck. He was leaning against the tree, using his devious trademark Bass smirk. Serena knew instantly that Eva was just a pawn in his stupid games with Blair. The smirk showed it all. She just glared at him furiously. He had said it all with that smirk.

"Blair is over you," she snapped angrily. "Leave her alone."

Chuck rolled his eyes and stopped leaning against the tree. He started pacing around the street. He was still smiling.

"You're a terrible liar, Serena. Thankfully, I can pretend that you're telling the truth and say with absolute honesty that Blair is not over me."

Serena almost exploded on the spot.

"How can you do this, Chuck?" she shouted. "You've hurt Blair too many times, and we're both done with it. Do you think she'll forgive you for doing what you did to her? She was a wreck when we left for Paris. I honestly thought she would never recover. But she's been trying, Chuck. She's been fighting for her freedom. And you're here, and you've ruined it for her. We're going to leave Paris, Chuck. You'll never break my best friend's heart again."

Chuck's smirk disappeared. Serena smiled. She had wiped the smirk off of his face. Victory felt sweet when you defeated a Bass. Chuck's fists clenched and he took a deep breath while Serena prepared for his next argument.

"I always win, Serena," he stated simply. His face was set with fury and pain. He no longer looked like the sweet adoring boyfriend, but like a jealous kid who had been told that he couldn't have something he wanted.

Serena shook her head solemnly. "Not this time, Bass." With that she added, "And you're disgustingly devious too!"

"We've all got a double date at eight tonight!" Chuck shouted after Serena as she strutted away from him and his disgusting smirk. "It's a shame you couldn't join us!"

Serena rolled her eyes. It was another Chuck/Blair game, but Serena didn't want to see anyone get hurt.

"Maybe your ex could give me some money to start off my business, huh, honey?"

Blair closed her eyes and tightened her shoulders. "No, Luke," she said slowly. "We are not using Chuck for your business. And stop calling me honey, okay? We've known each other for like, three hours."

Luke walked up to Blair and kissed her on the cheek. They were standing in Blair's hotel room. "Blair, we did _do_ it. I think I can call you whatever I want."

Blair turned around to see Luke buttoning up his blue shirt slowly. She was dressed only in a small pink slip and blue slippers. Her clothes were strewn across the floor. Breathing deeply, Blair bent down to pick them up.

"Look, Luke. If you and I want to stay in a long, healthy relationship, we need a few ground rules. Number one, call me Blair. No honey bunches or any of that crap. I'll think of number two later."

Luke walked over to Blair and wrapped his long, muscular arms around her. Blair tried not to remember the events that had just happened, but she did, which caused her to shudder. She tried to pass it off has being cold by holding Luke closer, but she didn't think he fell for it.

"What time is it?" Luke asked Blair. When he didn't get an answer, he checked his watch. "Hey, dinner is going to start in fifteen minutes. Better get ready." Luke kissed Blair on the top of her head and left her standing there as he went inside the hotel room's bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door closed shut, Blair broke down into tears. That was one of the worst experiences in her life. Nothing had been more dull, un-entertaining, and pathetic than this. If this was what she had to endure to get under Chuck's skin, she might need to reconsider this whole thing.

Sniffling quietly, Blair stumbled to her dresser and took her phone. Flipping her phone open, Blair texted Serena immediately.

_S_, she texted rapidly, _r u there?_

_Yeah, I am._ Serena's response was nice and short.

_I slept w/Luke, S._

_What? How was it?_

Blair could have laughed. Only Serena could ask something like that. Thankfully, Blair was a very fast typist.

_It was terrible, S. Worst xperience ever!_

_R u srs? I'm sorry, B! GTG, Nate is calling me._

Blair read the message quickly and flipped her phone shut. Dinner was going to be in a few minutes, so Blair needed to get dressed quickly. She dug through her closet and managed to pull out a light blue sundress perfect for dinner.

Luke walked out of the bathroom right as Blair was slipping on the dress.

"You look hot tonight," Luke said. He was dressed in a black suit and tie. He actually looked kind of cute.

Blair turned around, walked up to him, and started kissing him passionately. "Luke," she whispered adoringly. "Let's not go. Let's stay." She grabbed his hair by the roots and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her back.

Luke shook his head and stepped away from her. "As much as I'd love to, Blair, we should go. We don't want your ex to miss us."

"But," Blair began.

Luke shushed her by putting his index finger to her lips. Blair stopped talking immediately.

"C'mon," Luke said, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Let's hit it."

The two of them linked arms and left the hotel room. Blair's heart pounded quickly. Hopefully it would stop when they reached the café. Suddenly, everything seemed like it was going wrong. Her hair seemed frizzy, her makeup wasn't on right, and her mouth was dry. It felt like the world was spinning violently.

Blair swallowed and tried to keep her composure. She held Luke's hand as they walked out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk. It was busy and crowded, but thankfully the café wasn't too far away from the hotel. Chuck had picked it himself. Blair wondered if he was staying the same hotel she and Luke were now staying in.

When they stepped inside the busy little restaurant, Luke told Blair he would look for Chuck and Eva. Blair said that she was going to the ladies room to get herself fixed up. Luke nodded, kissed her on the cheek, and flagged down a waiter.

As soon as she stepped inside the restroom, Blair headed to the mirrors immediately. She pulled out her makeup bag and got to work. It was a lot of effort, but Blair finally got to looking like someone who had money. Just as she was applying lipstick, an unwelcome face stepped out from one of the bathroom stalls.

Blair paled as she the figure in the mirror look up.

"Is zat you, Blair?"

Blair put the cap on the lipstick while looking at Eva's reflection in the mirror. She smiled.

"Why yes, it is me," Blair told the blonde girl calmly. "How are things with you and Chuck?" Saying his name was hard, but she managed it.

Eva grinned and walked over the sink next to Blair's. Blair's eyes followed the girl as she turned on the faucet and washed her hands. "Eeet is wonderful, Blair. Chuck ees so passionate-I feel like I'm in heaven."

Blair stood still and dared not to breathe.

"Of course, you vould know," Eva continued as she rinsed her hands with soap. She turned off the water and looked at Blair straight in the eye. "I know you are his ex, Blair. I'm going to marry Chuck and I vill never ere from you again."

Blair's nose wrinkled up like it did when she was really angry. "Look, you can't fool me, Eva. _I'm_ not Chuck and _I_ know you're a lying, conniving, thieving, disgusting gold digger, and if Chuck marries you I know all hope in humanity will be lost!"

With that said, Blair grabbed all her things and tramped out of the restroom. She wasn't going to dinner anymore. She was done. And if she was lucky, she could catch a flight to New York just in time to avoid Serena and anyone else.

As she was pushing through the crowd, she heard Luke yell, "Blair, come here!"

She ignored it. Something grabbed her hand. Ready to fight someone off with her purse, she saw Luke staring at her. Blair didn't meet his eyes.

"The table's right here," Luke said. "Hurry up, we're ordering drinks."

Blair shook her head. "Luke, no; I don't want to, please."

Luke grabbed her hand violently, squeezing it so hard that Blair gasped a bit in pain. She closed her mouth immediately and looked at Luke, trembling with fear. Normally, Blair would've just punched Luke in the face, but she didn't want to make a big scene.

"Let's go," Luke told her angrily. "We wouldn't mess things up with your ex, _honey_."

Blair gulped and shook her head in defeat. Things were about to get a lot worse for Blair Waldorf.


	3. B is For Blair And Bulimia?

Thanks everyone! :D Don't forget to R&R!

"So," Chuck began as Luke and Blair sat at the table. Eva was already sitting there, staring at Blair. "Blair, do you mind me ordering drinks for you? Luke told me what he wanted before he chased after Blair, and I already know what my ex's favorite drink."

Eva cleared her throat and grabbed Chuck's hand. Blair looked the blonde in the eye and glared at her. She wanted desperately to pick up her things and leave, but she shot a glance at Luke. He was looking at her intensely. For the first time, Blair noticed that there was something missing in Luke's bright blue eyes.

Maybe it was his sanity or something, but it scared Blair. She managed to give him a small smile, but she hoped he wouldn't sense the terror in her eyes. Then she noted that Chuck was staring at her too. Blair cleared her throat and Chuck directed his gaze to a busy waitress. Blair's plan was to stay as quiet as possible during this entire affair.

"Blair, you met Luke just this morning?" Chuck asked curiously.

So much for that plan, Blair thought.

Since she felt the need to answer, Blair just said, "Yes, it was earlier today."

Luke moved his hand across the table to squeeze Blair's and he gave her a loving smile that Blair didn't return.

"She's just a wonderful person," Luke told Chuck and Eva. "I don't understand how you two didn't work out."

Blair immediately let go of Luke's hand.

Blair fumed as the blood rushed to her face. How dare he try to mention something like that at the beginning of dinner! Blair avoided looking at anyone at the table and focused on how shiny her silverware looked tonight.

Chuck tried not to smirk, but it was a challenge. "We had some, issues. We never did try to work them out, but it would've been nice to talk at least once."

Blair's head snapped up and she returned Chuck's smoldering stare with pure rage. "Well, maybe some person disappeared for month and never tried to contact said other, did you ever consider that?"

"Well, said other could have always called," Chuck continued in his low voice. "Maybe some person was lying in a hospital bed for month."

"That's where we met," Eva chimed in.

Blair's face scrunched up in confusion. What in the world was he talking about? Blair stared at him for a few seconds before realizing that it was just another one of his many lies, and Eva was lying too. She was not going to be fooled by Bass again. Blair was tired of being lied to.

"Maybe some person is a pathological liar," Blair shot out furiously. "Maybe said other doesn't want play games with one of those, Bass."

Chuck didn't smirk, but you could sense that he was smirking internally. That ticked Blair off. A lot.

"What if some person is telling the truth this time?" Chuck asked her. "And we all know that said other loves playing games."

Luke was looking very entertained as this conversation started to get dangerous.

Blair's hands clenched into little tiny fists as she tried not to stare at the face of the Devil. "Maybe said other is tired of the games. Maybe said other is done with them. And said other doesn't believe some person. It's very likely that said other has had her heart broken too many times."

"Are we referring to you, Blair?" Chuck asked slyly.

"Where is ze waiter?" Eva griped.

Blair slammed her hands against the table and stood up. The whole café went quiet and stared at the loud American making a big scene. Blair didn't care anymore. Luke was quiet and Eva had finally started to shut up. Chuck had gotten quiet now as well.

Blair tried to ignore the tears in her eyes. "Of course this about me, dumbass!" she yelled in pain. "It's about me and you! You are a sick, twisted liar and I'm done with you! You were never in the hospital, and you're just horrible! How dare you try to make me believe that you were hit by a car or something! I'm leaving Paris, and I'm leaving you!"

Blair grabbed her purse and flung it over her shoulder. Then she turned around and ran out of the café, trying to stop crying. As soon as she reached her hotel room, she was going to make herself throw up. This was too much stress for Blair. She felt dizzy and tired and miserable.

Blair stepped out into the street, ignoring everything and everyone. She crossed the street quickly, not paying attention to the car horns telling her to get out of the way. She almost got run over twice, but she was too distraught to notice.

Running with all her might, Blair managed to squeeze into the elevator before the doors shut her out. Unfortunately for her, there was a lovesick couple inside, kissing and cuddling with each other. Their relationship made Blair sick. It was everything she ever wanted.

"I love you," the man told his girlfriend/wife/fiancée.

This caused Blair to burst out in tears. They immediately let go of each other and stared at the crying girl awkwardly.

"N-n-no, d-don't stop on my account," Blair said to them, wiping her eyes and sniffling. "I'm sorry."

The red-haired girl looked at Blair sympathetically.

"Did you get in a fight with your boyfriend?" she asked her simply. Her tone implied that she felt sorry for the sobbing girl.

Blair nodded weakly. "You could say that," she whimpered. She wiped her eyes again just before the elevator doors opened again. It was Blair's level. "Sorry," she told them. "I'll leave you alone now."

As Blair stepped out of the elevator, the girl said, "I hope everything works out for the best!"

That was when Blair's phone started to ring off the hook. She checked to see the caller ID. It was from Luke. Disgusted, Blair silenced her phone shoved her cell back in her purse. Luke was sick. He was probably going to try to convince her to come back. He was dangerous. Did he have a key to her room? Blair's stomach dropped. She probably didn't even need to force herself to throw up; she could do that all on her own now.

Blair hurried to her room, nervously looking over her shoulder every few seconds. Her phone started to ring again. Blair's heart quickened its pace as she tried to pick up speed with her walking. If Luke were to come now, Blair would have a heart attack. Her room seemed so far away; did it usually take her this long to reach room three-hundred and nineteen?

Blair fumbled with her pockets as she tried to get out her room key. Her phone started ringing again. Blair started to breathe very quickly. Everything seemed to be failing on her today. She jammed the room key into door, begging to be let in.

"Please work, please, please work," Blair cried desperately.

As if it were a miracle, the door opened and Blair threw herself into the dark room. The first thing Blair did was turn on the lights in the hotel room. Everything seemed more familiar and less threatening now that Blair had added light in the room. When her phone rang again, Blair did herself the favor and turned it off. She could live without technology for a little bit.

Blair sat on the carpet floor and tried to collect her thoughts. What were her plans? Where was she going now? How would she tell Serena about everything that happened? How much did she owe on her credit card? Yesterday seemed like it happened centuries ago.

It was obvious that Blair needed to get out of Paris. Maybe she could spend the rest of the summer in the Bahamas on a cruise ship or something. Blair dreaded going back to New York for the summer, but she wouldn't mind going there either. Any place seemed fine. She thought that California could be fun, but Blair wasn't a surfer type.

It would be easy to call Serena. `She knew S would understand everything. So that wouldn't be a major problem. She would just have to tell Serena to tell Chuck nothing about her plans. She would make Serena swear not tell.

Blair took a deep breath, satisfied with her plans. But there was one more thing she would have to do to feel better about the events earlier. Blair hated it, but doing it made her feel instantly better. Her doctors, family, and friends told her that it was unhealthy, but Blair couldn't stop.

Every part of her body told her not to go to the restroom, but Blair made herself crawl there.

When she reached the toilet, she sat over it on her knees, her hands on the seat. She looked at the water and closed her eyes. The tears dripped into the toilet water.

This is for sleeping with Luke, Blair thought as she jammed two fingers down her throat.

One retch produced nothing.

This is for going to dinner with Chuck.

Her second try was more successful.

This is for defending Chuck at the bathroom with Eva.

Her lunch was coming out of her mouth. Blair's mouth reeked of stomach acid.

This is for loving Chuck Bass.

Blair threw up one last time and flushed the toilet. Then, with quick and nimble speed, she stood up and closed the lid of the toilet seat. She turned the sink and washed her hands. As she was staring at herself in the mirror, she heard someone knocking on her door.

Blair froze.


	4. Talks, Fights, And Kisses

I just finished! The next chapter should come in a few days, one week tops. :D R&R! Sorry about my duplicate mess in the last chappie!

Whoever was outside of her hotel room was pounding on the door now. Blair poked her head out of the restroom, her heart thumping loudly. She felt like a trapped rabbit.

"W-who is it?" she stuttered nervously.

The pounding stopped.

"Waldorf," a low voice rumbled. "Open the damn door already."

Blair took in a deep breath and strode over to her hotel door. Her hand hovered over the knob, but she stopped. She pressed her mouth against the door and spoke quietly.

"Why should I, Chuck?" Blair asked the Bass on the other side. "I thought our conversation settled things." Her throat still burned from her throwing session in the restroom. It hurt to talk, and her voice came out rough and gravelly.

"What's wrong your voice?"

"N-nothing," Blair said. The last thing she wanted was for Chuck Bass to find out that she had started to make herself throw up again.

"Can you just let me in? I promise I won't bite."

Blair shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Never trust a Bass," she said as she unlocked the hotel door and opened it. She heard a small laugh as the door moved.

She stepped away from the door and watched Chuck as he came inside the room. He looked at her with his dark brown eyes. Chuck reached for her face and she looked away from him. She still felt his large hand hold her chin and move it towards him. The tension in the room was building.

"Just stop it!" Blair hopped away from him. "If you came here to flirt with me, you're unwelcome!"

Chuck glanced at the bathroom and saw that the water was still running. Blair's heart stopped. This had happened before. He raised an eyebrow. He was trying to see if something was up. Blair held her breath as she waited for the official Bass Inspection to end.

"Did I miss something?" he questioned her. "I thought I heard some strange noises when I came here."

Blair looked at him with wide eyes. It was best to play innocent. "Strange noises?" she asked. "I wonder who made them."

Chuck's eyebrows crossed as he frowned at Blair, trying to find a sign of something suspicious. Blair tried to seem as unaware and ignorant as possible. Chuck didn't say a word, but he kept his mouth closed. Blair sighed in frustration and tapped her left foot angrily.

"Do you need something?" she demanded. "I need to pack for my flight."

Chuck's eyes narrowed as he smirked. "I didn't think you'd actually leave," he began. "I thought you were just bluffing."

A fire lit up in Blair's eyes. "Well I'm not!" she shouted, stamping her feet. "I don't believe that you got shot either, you liar!"

Chuck stared angrily at Blair for a moment. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He suddenly turned around abruptly, and Blair let out a startled noise. He took off his coat and cast it aside. Blair's eyes widened, but she didn't dare let Chuck see her surprised face.

Without warning, Chuck lifted up his shirt and revealed a scar in the lower part of his back. He was trembling furiously, as if he were scared of showing Blair his shooting scar. Blair gulped and her false mask of bravado fell away instantly as Chuck's words sank in. He _had_ been shot. But Blair would never admit being wrong.

"It's obviously a fake," Blair sniffed. "Now get your clothes on before I call security."

Chuck's hands dropped as he spun around to face Blair. His expression was maddeningly frustrating. "Do you want to know why I vanished for a month, Blair? Do you really believe that I'm faking this?" He picked up his coat and began to put it back on.

Blair's mouth dropped and she stuttered incomprehensibly. "Chuck, don't go," she started desperately. She tried to grab his hand, but he moved it away from her.

Chuck just turned to leave. "Why would I want to stay with a girl who doesn't even believe me when I'm telling the truth?"

Blair's fists closed and she closed her lips shut as she tried to say the words to get him to stay. Chuck's hand was on the door knob when Blair finally got up the nerve to speak. "Because, because…I do believe you, Chuck!"

Chuck paused. "What did you say to me?" His voice was a low murmur.

Blair swallowed. "I said I believed you. I believe that you are a miserable Bassterd who just happens to be telling the truth this one time. Is that good enough for you?"

Chuck was in front of Blair immediately. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly. Blair stared into his whole face, looking for Chuck to say something that she desperately needed him to say.

"Yes," he whispered.

He leaned forward to try to kiss Blair, but Blair moved her face away from him. He tried again, but Blair stepped backwards. Her hands were still linked with Chuck's but he gave her a curious but confused look. Blair just stared him down.

"I need you to say something to me," Blair informed him. "Or you can never have me. And it's not 'I love you.'"

Chuck was silent for the longest time. Blair's eyes welled up with tears as she realized that he wasn't going to say what she needed him to say. She choked back a sob. Blair vowed a month ago that she would never cry over him again. She had broken that vow, but she would try to never cry _in front_ of him ever again.

Chuck's mouth opened, but he was interrupted by a pounding on the door. Chuck and Blair both looked at the hotel door at the exact same time. Blair's stomach dropped when she heard a voice she never wanted to hear again.

"BLAIR!" Luke screamed. The door rattled again. "OPEN THE FRICKEN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Blair began to push Chuck out of the bedroom and into the closet. Chuck immediately started to complain.

"What the hell are you doing?" he challenged.

Blair got him to go in the closet. "Keep quiet," she snapped harshly. "If you make a noise, so help me I'll…"

"BLAIR!"

She closed the closet door in Chuck's face and rushed over to the hotel room door. If she didn't answer it now Luke would knock the door off of its hinges. Shaking nervously, Blair unlocked the locks on the door and opened it for Luke.

He pushed her down onto the floor with his strong hands. Blair felt her entire body hit the carpet as she blacked out for a second. She didn't look up, but she could hear the locks clicking as Luke ensured that Blair couldn't escape the hotel room on her own.

Blair started to cry as Luke grabbed her arm so hard that it turned red and lifted her up effortlessly. The tears spilled down her dress. Chuck was still hiding. Why didn't he help her? Blair stuttered as she tried to speak through her sobs.

"What are you doing, Luke?" she cried. "Have you lost your mind?"

Luke grabbed Blair's shoulders and shook them violently.

"You ruined my business chance with your ex-boyfriend!" he yelled as he continued to shake a terrified Blair.

"I didn't want to stay there, you ass!" Blair screamed in rage and fear. "Let go of me!"

Luke raised his hand and slapped Blair hard in the face. The side of her face began to sting and Blair shook even more. She closed her eyes and waited for the next slap from Luke. If she wasn't so scared, she would've remembered that Chuck was still in her closet.

But the second slap never came. Instead there was the sound of two men scuffling with each other. Blair looked and saw Luke and Chuck embroiled in a large fight with each other. It seemed as though Luke was winning, because he punched Chuck in the side of the face. Blair cried loudly and screamed for the both of them to stop.

"LUKE, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Blair shrieked. She ran over to the two of them and tried to get in the middle of the fight. Chuck pushed her out of the way.

"Stop it, Blair! Just get the hell out of here!" he yelled.

"STOP IT NOW!" Blair shouted again.

She tried to get in the middle of the fight to break it up again, but this time Luke stopped throwing punches at Chuck. He had a cut lip which was running with blood freely now. Chuck looked battered as well, but they both glared at each other with looks of pure hate.

"If you ever touch her again…" Chuck couldn't finish his sentence. He wiped the side of his face with his torn coat sleeve.

Luke glanced at Blair. "Don't worry," he snarled. "I won't."

Blair watched Luke give Chuck another look of pure loathing before leaving the hotel room as quickly as he came in. Blair stared after him before turning to Chuck, who was pressing his coat sleeve against his head. He was staring at Blair, looking her over.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

Blair nodded numbly. She was still in shock over what happened.

"You should get back to Eva," Blair told him. "I'm still leaving, Chuck. I'm going back home."

The pain in Chuck's eyes was unmistakable. Blair was rejecting him. He had saved her life and she was still rejecting him. No amount of words could describe the pain and hurt he was feeling. He would never tell Blair. He was always hesitant about telling her his feeling ever since she had mocked them at her birthday party.

"Fine," he growled. "I could tell her I hit my head with a brick."

As he wiped his head one last time, Blair walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Wait," she whispered, using a technique that hadn't failed her before. "Stay."

Chuck's eyebrows rose as they pulled each other into an embrace.

Heh heh. A fling with Chuck Bass is a dangerous one. Don't forget to click that wonderful review button! :D


	5. Running Away

Phew! Sorry guys, I took a little writing break. Still, I managed to get this done it an hour. It's not too long, but I promise the chapters will be longer! Thanks for reading, guys! As of this chapter, I'm going to start replying to reviews- I think it'll be nice to let reviewers know that I'm reading what they say!

She was gone before he even woke up.

Blair smiled deviously to herself as she sat in a taxi cab to the nearest airport. She knew this would destroy Chuck. She was done with the games now, finally. Sleeping with Chuck Bass for revenge was her last hurrah. Tomorrow would be a clean slate for Blair Waldorf.

She wouldn't deny that last night was one of the best nights of her life, even if she did have an ulterior motive. It was thrilling, passionate, and simply wonderful. All of Blair's previous flings meant nothing compared to last night, but Blair knew that she was successful. Every time she told Bass she loved him would mean nothing now that she was gone.

The only thing Blair really felt about was ditching Serena without letting her know of her plans. But she needed to do what needed to be done. Blair made a mental note to remember to call Serena when she got back home. Serena wouldn't be able to convince her not to go if she was safe back home in New York.

Blair turned off her phone, because she knew it would be ringing and buzzing off the hook once Chuck realized that she had vanished. That was one issue she didn't want to face right now. Speaking of issues, if Blair knew better than to ignore the fact that Chuck was going to go after her and confront her at her house. She knew Dorota would let Bass in because she was fond of him.

Biting her lip, Blair flipped open her phone and hesitantly turned it on.

As soon as her phone came to life, Blair saw that she had received 6 missed calls and 3 voicemails from Chuck and 2 missed calls from Serena. Blair rolled her eyes and pressed the "Ignore" button for the missed calls and voicemails. She didn't need to listen to those at the moment.

Blair went through her contacts and found her home phone number. Blair watched the scenery go by as she waited for someone to pick up. She didn't know if Dorota was still on break or not, but hopefully her mother would answer the phone.

"Miss Blair?"

So Dorota wasn't on break after all.

Blair clutched the phone tightly as she spoke.

"I'm coming home from Paris," Blair told her maid. "I need you to make sure that Chuck Bass doesn't come into my house at _anytime_. Do you understand, Dorota?"

There was a short silence on the other end. "Miss Blair, I hope my nose isn't where it doesn't belong, but I think Mister Chuck still love you, Miss Blair."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Dorota, promise me that you won't let him in. You _have_ to promise me, Dorota."

"Okay, Miss Blair, but I still think you're wrong."

Blair was going to bite her maid's head off.

"Well," Blair said slowly, trying not to reveal her fury, "I want a promise, Dorota."

"I promise, Miss Blair."

Blair released her grip on the phone and smiled to herself again. "Thank you," she told the maid. "One more thing, Dorota. Have there been any other calls to the home phone?"

The other side of the line went dead quiet. Blair knew that silence wasn't a good sign. She waited a few more seconds before asking again.

"Dorota, don't lie to me," Blair exclaimed accusingly. "Have there been any calls or not?"

"Well, Miss Blair, there have been, um, a few calls here and there."

"I know you answered the phone," Blair said. Her heart was thumping quickly.

"Mister Chuck called to ask if you come home," Dorota confessed. "I told him you weren't coming until end of summer."

Blair sighed with relief. With her luck, Chuck would still think she was in Paris.

"Good," she told Dorota. "Thank you." She snapped her phone shut. Then, after thinking about it, she turned it off again. She was going to change her number as soon as she got back home. Chuck wouldn't be able to track her on her cell phone, and she knew Serena's number by heart.

"We're here," the cabbie said as the taxi pulled to a stop. "Good luck with your Chuck problem."

Blair tossed a few bills in his lap. "I hope so too," she told the man as she exited the cab.

* * *

It had happened many times before, but Chuck was used to it. But when Blair was the one who was fleeing, his whole world came crashing down.

Chuck was under the impression that Blair was taking him back. He had thought that Blair had realized that he couldn't live without her and she couldn't live without him. He thought that by giving himself to her she would stay with him forever.

That wasn't the case when Chuck Bass woke to any empty bed.

This hurt more than being shot. It hurt more than rotting away in the hospital without anyone to comfort him. It hurt more than seeing Blair and Luke side by side, and hurt more than seeing Blair getting hurt by that Luke bastard.

He remembered that he didn't open his eyes when he awoke early that morning. He thought that Blair was still sound asleep next to him. He smiled to himself when he remembered the events of last night. As he rolled over to where Blair had been for the past couple of hours, he whispered, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

When there was no response, his eyes snapped open.

Blair must've gone to the restroom or for breakfast or something, he reasoned. But something deep down inside him knew that was not the case this time.

So, as Chuck Bass stepped out of bed, he went straight to the hotel room closet, looking for Blair's many clothes, he saw that it was empty.

"She must've taken her cell phone with her," he told himself.

When she didn't answer, he knew she had gone.

And this hurt more than anything.

* * *

Serena had wondered why her friend hadn't called or texted her ever since yesterday night. Serena knew that nagging Blair about the details of what happened would seem pushy, but she didn't care. Serena wanted to know more about the drama that was the Chuck/Blair dinner session.

She knew it would be juicy. She knew it would end up with someone getting hurt. She didn't want it to happen, but it would, Serena knew it. So she decided to give her friend some space because no matter what happened, Blair was going to need the space.

That didn't stop her from calling twice, though.

Serena vowed that she wasn't going to do it again.

Before she knew it, she was pressing the familiar numbers that dialed Blair's phone number.

And all she got was a lousy voicemail.

Serena sighed. She needed to get some more action in her life.


	6. Planes and Parties

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I think I replied to all the reviews, but I'll check again just to be sure! Here's another chapter, and I really hope you'll enjoy it. It took me all day to write, and my mother called me a hermit for staying on my computer and typing all day. :P This chapter actually has te F-bomb, so if you're offended you might want to skip this chapter. XD Thanks to all my wonderful readers!

And since I forgot,

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gossip Girl. I think that's pretty obvious. But if I did, we'd get some steamy Chair action. ;D

* * *

Blair ignored the tears in her eyes as she got on the plane. She wasn't supposed to feel bad for doing this to Chuck, but she did. Blair knew that if she was supposed to feel anything right now, it should've been triumph. But then why was the feeling of regret consuming her? As the attendants checked everything in the first class section, Blair started to get the feeling that she should stay in Paris, but it was too late for that.

The plane took off slowly, and it was only then when she let the tears fall.

"Tomorrow's a clean slate, remember?" Blair reminded herself. "You will never have to play games again."

Blair closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but sleep wasn't so generous on this night. Blair tossed and turned, but she couldn't get wink of shut eye. The other people in her section chatted with each other enthusiastically, but Blair kept quiet.

The rest of the flight was a blur for Blair. She remembered slipping in and out of consciousness. Sometimes she dreamed. Every time she had a dream, Chuck would enter it only to get taken away again when she woke up. By the time the pilot announced that they were landing, Blair had drunk three cups of coffee just to stay awake. She couldn't stand the dreams anymore.

"We'll be landing shortly," the pilot told the passengers.

Blair's heart started to beat quickly. She hated this. She didn't like landing on the plane. She gripped her armrest tightly and willed the plane to stop. For a brief second she wished that Chuck was next to her, holding her hand. Then she remembered that she wasn't supposed to have feelings for Chuck anymore.

She closed her eyes and waited for the bumpy bouncing to occur.

And then she was off the plane, and Dorota was waving at her. Blair remembered stumbling into the maid's arms and beginning to sob; and the soft comforting hand patting her on the back. It was all so confusing. Blair didn't even remember why she was crying.

Dorota led Blair to the limousine. The poor girl was a real wreck. She kept Blair in her arms at all times as she whispered soothing words in her ear. She was like Blair's mother really, having taken care of Blair ever since she was a little girl. Blair just shook her head and kept crying.

The drive back to the Upper East Side wasn't too long, and before Blair knew it, she was lying on her bed, closing her eyes and wishing to die. As Blair's face was pressed against the pillow, she began to reason with herself. She was Blair Waldorf, dammit! She was powerful, beautiful, and young! She was rich and the world was her freaking oyster!

Blair propped herself up on one elbow, wiped her nose, and smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress.

"Dorota!" she snapped loudly. She Dorota could hear her downstairs. "I need you to change my phone number immediately!"

"You cell phone, Dorota!" Blair shouted back. "Thank you!"

Like a bullet, Blair ran into her closet. She found a sparkling red dress that was perfect for her needs tonight. Blair Waldorf was going to party tonight. It was going to be her new clean slate. She deserved a night to herself for once. She was going to be a new Blair without Chuck. There would be no more Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. It was going to be only Blair now.

She smiled to herself again, but she wasn't into it.

It was probably the right time to call Serena again. Blair left her room and practically skipped downstairs. She saw Dorota putting on a coat, Blair's cell phone in her hand. She was probably going to change the number right now. When Dorota saw the huge smile on her face, Blair could see the confusion on her maid's face. This wasn't the Blair Dorota had seen sobbing twenty minutes ago.

"Miss Blair, I go now." Dorota went into the elevator as Blair nodded.

Blair strode over to the home phone and picked up. Before she knew it, it began to ring wildly. And suddenly, without thinking, Blair answered it.

_Dumb ass_, she thought to herself as she held the phone against her ear.

"Dorota?" the low voice practically begged. "Please let me speak to Blair. I know she's home."

Blair's stomach sank. The phone slipped out of her hands and fell the floor, making a loud noise. The battery flew out of the phone and skittered across the hardwood. Blair didn't even flinch. Her eyes were wide open, and her had jaw dropped with surprise.

Why did she answer the damn phone? Why couldn't she have ignored it? Why did her phone-answering instinct have kick in? Why the hell was Chuck bothering Dorota? And a more disturbing thought flitted through Blair's mind. What if…what if Dorota actually listened to Chuck?

She shuddered.

But maybe, maybe she could….?

"No!" Blair exhaled loudly. "You are not going to that to yourself, Waldorf."

She left the phone where it had fallen and raced upstairs again. Before she could think, Blair threw on her red dress. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to get away from it all. And most unfortunately, Blair Waldorf would. And the consequences would be inescapable. Blair left a note for Dorota, telling her that she would be at a club for the rest of the night and not to worry if she had disappeared for a little while.

She flew into the limousine and slammed the door.

"Where to?" her driver asked.

"Not Victrola," Blair murmured. There was no way in hell that she was going to _Chuck's_ club.

"What?"

Blair shook her head and named another club instead. The limousine pulled away from Blair's place. Blair grinned wildly. Tonight was going to be fun. Blair was just going to let go. She was going to do one night of partying. She pushed a certain dark-haired Bass from her mind.

* * *

Chuck was pacing around in the airport, biting his lip. Suddenly his phone buzzed again. His face brightening up, he took it out of his pocket and checked to see who had called. His smile fell when he saw that it was Eva. When would that girl realize she was just a failed ploy to get Blair's attention?

He answered the phone, ready to tell her to back off.

"Chuck?" Eva asked. "Where are you?"

Chuck ran his fingers through his air stressfully. "Eva…" he began. "We're done."

"What?" Eva's voice was pained, but Chuck didn't feel bad about misleading her. She was only an accessory. He needed her to make Blair jealous, and her purpose had been served. And he knew that only thing she wanted from him was money. She was fucking gold-digger.

"Don't give me that bull crap," Chuck argued with her. "We're over with. Don't call me again."

There was sobbing on the other end of the line. Chuck snarled and hung up on her. When was his jet going to come? He needed to get to Blair's place as soon as possible. He punched in the numbers of Blair's cell phone number again.

"Mister Chuck?" Why the hell was Dorota answering Blair's cell phone number?

"Dorota?" he said incredulously. "What are you doing with Blair's cell phone?"

"Oh, I change Blair's cell phone number."

Chuck's face whitened. She was changing her number. She knew that he wouldn't be able to reach her on her cell phone once she changed. Then what? Was she going to disappear from his life forever? No, Chuck Bass was not going to allow that. He was going to make sure he got to see Blair Waldorf one last time, even if she didn't want to see him.

"Oh," Chuck said, trying to sound uninterested and unsurprised. "Can you give me the new number?"

"Yes, Mister Chuck; I call you when I get new number."

Chuck sighed and relaxed in relief. "Good," he told her. "Do you know where Miss Blair might be?"

"No," Dorota informed him. "But she might leave tonight, I'm not sure. If I see her I will ask."

"Thanks," Chuck told the maid. "And if you do see her…can you tell her…that I really need to talk to her?"

Dorota was quiet. "Miss Blair don't want to talk to Mister Chuck," she stated firmly.

"Please?" Chuck begged. He hoped that maybe Dorota would. Dorota had been nice to him before, but there were no promises.

"When I see her I tell her," she said, and she hung up the phone.

Chuck took a deep breath and told himself that he could be seeing Blair very soon. He shouldn't have kept his hopes up. It would be a little while longer before he could see his one and only love again. Chuck decided to pass the time by thinking about the past days with Blair.

Selling her out for his hotel, leaving her alone at Tuscany, sleeping with little J Humphrey, Chuck recognized the fact that he had hurt Blair so much in the past. But she had done things to hurt him too, like two nights ago. They were going to have to talk things out.

But another horrible thought crossed Chuck's mind. Blair hadn't left him because she didn't love him, he kept saying to himself. But what if she had? What if she really, truly didn't love him anymore? He ignored that thought. He wasn't going to let himself believe that Blair didn't love him. It was just another one of her games.

Maybe he just needed to think of something other than Blair. But that was much too hard. Every thought he had included Blair in some way. When he thought of Nate or Serena, Blair somehow managed to get in there with them. When he thought about his dreams, the same horrible dream of Blair getting tortured came across his mind too. Chuck just couldn't avoid Blair. She was invading his mind.

Chuck Bass never cried. But a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D


	7. A New Message

Thanks to all my wonderful, lovely readers! I really liked how this chapter came out, but let me know what you think! There should be three or four chapters after that, but who knows? There could be five or ten or twenty chapters after this one! I hope you all enjoy reading, and I think I replied to everyone's reviews! Unfortunately, I can't reply to anonymous reviews; sorry about that! Here goes!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gossip Girl. I think everybody knows that. :3

* * *

The strobe lights pounded on Blair's already aching head. She spun around on the wild club dance floor, stumbling around like a drunken ape. Well, she was drunk. Scratch that last part. How many drinks had she had? Blair couldn't even remember anything anymore. At least she had gotten that Chuck Bastard out of her mind.

"Are you…ready to partyyyy?" she slurred to a random blonde bimbo. "'Cause I'm…ready to party!"

"Get off me," the girl told her disgustedly. She pushed Blair off of her, and Blair went crashing into a tall auburn-haired guy.

Blair put her arms around the guy's neck. "Hey," she whispered into his face. "I think you're really…cute."

The guy looked at her awkwardly. "Lady, are you drunk?" He had very shiny teeth, Blair noted. The lights continued to pound as the music suddenly got ten times louder. All Blair wanted to do was stumble out of the club and pass out, but she couldn't.

"Do you want to know something?" Blair mumbled. She said something else, but it was completely incoherent.

"Um…yes?" It would be too rude if he shoved the drunken girl off of him.

"That freaking Mother-Chucker…he broke my heart, you know?" She pushed him off the dance floor and onto couch. The guy started rambling, but Blair ignored him. "He was just…I loved him, dammit! I'll never forgive him for what he did!"

The poor guy opened his mouth to speak, but Blair silenced him with a kiss. That was when she found herself on the floor. The guy had stood up, and was looking at her with revulsion. Shaking his head, he turned around and left Blair crying on the floor.

Blair saw all the pretty colors bouncing around the room. She just wanted the blurriness to go away. She shouldn't have had so much to drink anyways. Her head hurt so badly. Blair pressed her fingers against her forehead and started talking to herself.

"Make it stop," she whispered. "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" Her voice rose to a shout. A few people stared, but most continued partying in the hot, sweaty club.

And then the music stopped suddenly. Everything went quiet. Blair looked around. She was sober enough to notice that everything stopped. A blonde guy shouted loudly, "Hey, the police are here! Everybody beat it!"

That was about the time the screaming started. Everyone was under aged in the club, and the police meant that they were going to take the drunken kids into custody. Everybody started running out of the club, yelling and crying and calling on their cell phones. Blair was aware of the pain on her feet. People were trampling on them.

"Stop it!" she yelled at the kids squishing her. "Get off of me!"

And without any warning, Blair was being pulled up from the floor by a mysterious stranger. She tried to see their face, but it was practically impossible. She was realized that the person who was holding her arm was gripping her rather tightly. Blair started to struggle, but she stopped when she saw that whoever was holding her was dragging her out of the nightclub.

"Lemme go," she stammered, trying to free herself from the stranger's grip.

"I'm trying to help you!" a girlish voice hissed angrily.

Suddenly the music stopped and Blair knew she was outside. The world was spinning, but the air was cold and the wind blew her hair into her face. Blair took deep breaths and continued to get dragged into an alley by the strange girl.

"I c-can't s-see clearly," Blair rambled.

"Crap," the figure muttered. "Look, close your eyes and sit down on the street. I'll find some water to throw in your face. Maybe that'll help. Don't make a lot of noise, or the cops will hear you."

Blair shook her head and what the girl was suggesting. "I r-refuse to sit on the street; it'll ruin my dress."

The dark-haired girl (Blair thought she had black hair) rolled her eyes and snorted. "Fine," she snapped. "At least I'm not drunk."

"Who are you?" Blair asked. She yawned and her eyes drooped.

The side of Blair's stung painfully. The girl had slapped her hard in the face. Blair opened her mouth to complain, but it had worked somewhat. The world was starting to get back into focus. Her senses were still dulled, but at least she was kind of sober.

"Did it work?" the girl asked. Blair could see her face a lot more clearly now. The girl was dressed in a dark coat, and she had a small nose and a sharp face. She looked tough, but not a living-on-the streets type of tough. Blair rubbed the side of her face.

"Sort of," she admitted. "But I preferred the water technique better."

The girl nodded firmly.

"You still haven't told me your name," Blair told the girl.

"I'm Helen Banks."

Blair thought for a moment, but the name didn't ring a bell. "Are you from here?"

"Not really. I lived in Washington when I was kid, and then I moved here with my Grandma."

"Why didn't you want to stay with your parents?"

"Because they were fucked up," Helen snapped. "Who the hell are you, anyways?"

"I'm Blair Waldorf!" she exclaimed, offended. "My mother is a star fashion designer! I'm rich and I have my own maid!"

Helen glared at her. "If your life is so damn great, why are you getting drunk in under aged clubs? How old are you, seventeen?"

Blair stuffed her hands in her pockets, staring at the ground uncomfortably. "Well, _Helen_," she sneered. "I was trying to forget a certain unsavory someone, and getting drunk and a lowly nightclub was the only way for that to happen. And my life sucks, if you must know."

Helen scoffed. "I don't even know why I helped you," she spat. "I just didn't want to see some kid getting in jail and screwing up her life. I'm gonna clear out now, and if you knew what was best for you, you would too."

Blair looked at her furiously. "Fine," she retorted. "Be that way. I don't need some lousy piece of trash helping me. I could call my friends, and they'd come running!" She fumbled around her pockets and purse, looking for her cell. Then she remembered that Dorota had it and she groaned.

Helen just stared at her with her eyebrows raised. "Well, I can understand why a certain unsavory someone dumped your sorry ass. You're a total bitch." And with that, Helen turned on her heel and left Blair standing alone in the alley.

Blair tried to ignore Helen's last words, but they kept ringing in her mind. She wasn't a total bitch…was she? Chuck was the ass who had slept with Jenny! But then…she had used him too. She did sleep with Jack once, and she had used Chuck to get a speech. Blair's heart thumped furiously. They had both done their fair share of hurt…Blair tried to defend herself, but she kept coming up short.

Tears spurted in Blair's eyes. Leaving Chuck in Paris…that must've hurt him. She didn't realize how much pain Chuck must be going through right now. She broke down into tears and fell to the alley floor, sobbing her heart out. How was she even going to get home? All she wanted to do was go into Chuck's arms.

She cried harder, letting the tears run down her cheeks. If she ever got out of this mess, the first thing she would do is call Chuck. She didn't care if that bastard didn't want to speak to her. She was going to call him and tell him how she felt. She was going to tell him that she loved him.

Blair stopped for a second. Would she really? She tried to think clearly, but she couldn't. She decided that she wasn't going to beg for Chuck. She would speak to him and try to salvage what remained of their tattered relationship. If they couldn't work things out…well, Blair would just have to move on.

Blair closed her eyes and leaned against the alley wall. She was so tired…

* * *

Chuck's feet tapped against his private jet's carpet impatiently as the plane flew over the Atlantic Ocean. In just a few hours he would be back in New York, with a chance to talk to Blair again. He wondered what she was doing right now. He always wondered what she was doing when she wasn't with him. He shuddered at the thought of her with another guy right now.

He adjusted his bowtie-again. Gah, the stress was getting to him.

Then, his phone began to buzz loudly. Fumbling with his phone, he opened it up and saw that he had received a new text message (was it Blair?) from Gossip Girl. Chuck's heart dropped. He didn't want a message from that stupid…wait a second!

_Queen B not so classy_, the subject line read. Chuck's stomach flipped and churned uneasily as he slowly read the message twice over. He had memorized the entire text message in less than a minute. In a fit of rage, he threw the phone away from his grip and closed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. He had lost her. His worst fears had come true.

_Well, well, look at this, citizens of the Upper East Side! If it isn't our lovely Ice Queen on the prowl again! But instead of being frozen into a chunk of ice, Blair Waldorf was getting hot and heavy at a seedy nightclub! If you check out the pics, you can see B and a hunk getting it on at the couch. Is she over C? We gossipers think so! Xoxo, Gossip Girl!_

Chuck put his hands into his forehead. What was he thinking? Blair didn't want to talk to him again. He cursed himself for being such a naïve idiot. Lesson learned, Chuck thought grimly. It wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't try to call Blair. He was done being stupid.

* * *

Serena stared blankly at the latest text message from the hated-but-listened-to Gossip Girl. Blair had left Paris? What the hell was going on? She called Blair, hoping desperately that her best friend would pick up. She hadn't called since yesterday.

"We're sorry," the automated voice that was usually Blair's voicemail stated. "But this number has been changed. We will now disconnect. Thank you, goodbye."

The line disconnected.

Serena stared at the phone blankly. Blair had changed her number? Why would she do that? And most importantly, why wouldn't Blair tell her, her best friend in the entire world? How much of this had to do with Chuck? Serena knew that he was reading these text messages.

Being as careful as possible, Serena dialed Chuck's number and hoped that he would answer. She didn't him want him to do anything rash. After twenty-seconds, Chuck answered the phone. He sounded like he had too much to drink again. Serena thought the worst.

"Chuck…?"

"Why the hell are you calling, Serena?" Chuck roared.

Serena gulped nervously. "Now, I know you read the text that slut sent everybody," she began. "But Gossip Girl has been known to get stuff wrong before, right?"

"When?" Chuck drawled sarcastically. "If the only reason you called was to remind me of how Blair has her tongue shoved down some other guy's throat, you can gladly hang up now. Message received; thank you very much."

Serena squeezed her hand and wished that Blair could have just stayed home tonight. Then she cursed Gossip Girl for being such a nosy bitch. She sighed and tried to reassure Chuck again. Her stepbrother was a total wreck.

"Look, just…keep your head on straight," Serena told him. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Thanks _mom_," Chuck said sarcastically. "But I'll be busy tonight, if you catch my drift, so I can't make promises."

"Gross," Serena exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

Chuck hung up on her.


	8. The Misunderstanding

Thanks to all my lovely readers! There should be about two more chapters after this one! Also, there is no Serena POV in this one, but there could be one in the next chapter. There's a short Chuck POV in this one, because I really enjoy writing Blair's point of view the best! Here goes! Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gossip Girl. I wish I could own Chuck Bass/Ed Westwick. ;3

* * *

"MISS BLAIR!"

Blair's eyes snapped open. She felt terrible. It was cold and damp. Blair looked around and last night's events all came crashing down on her. She remembered Helen Banks, crying over Chuck, and getting drunk. She heard the clicking of high heels and in an instant Blair was being helped up by Dorota.

It must've been sunrise or something, because the sun shined in Blair's face. She groaned. Dorota gasped.

"Miss Blair," Dorota told Blair. "I must tell you something when we get home."

Blair nodded numbly. "How did find me?" she asked her maid groggily.

"Driver come back to apartment without you," Dorota explained as they slowly made their way to Blair's limousine. "I ask him where you go, and he says you go to club. I say we pick you up, and when we go the police there. We ask around, but no one know where you go. We look everywhere and we now we find you."

Dorota opened the door to the limousine and Blair crawled inside. The soft plushy seats felt reassuring and comforting, and for some reason, Blair remembered a certain event with Chuck and a limousine. Blair smiled to herself. Dorota, who had no idea what was going on in Blair's mind, grinned too. The door slammed shut, and soon the limousine was up and moving.

"So…what did you have to tell me?" Blair told Dorota curiously.

Dorota's smiled disappeared and her lips were pursed shut.

"I tell you when we get home," she said solemnly.

Blair was baffled. "Okay…?"

As the limousine drove through New York back to Blair's place, Blair's thoughts moved on to the action that happened last night. She still felt like she had a bad hangover, and she was still really, really tired. She wondered where Helen was right now and if she remembered Blair. Blair regretted that she had acted like a big witch last night, but she was partly drunk and not in control of her actions.

And when she came to Chuck, Blair's heart leapt. She was going to call him! Blair pressed a fist in her mouth as she giggled excitedly. Dorota just stared, but she had a faint smile on her face too. Blair's eyes lit up as she saw the driver pull up to her home. Once she got inside, the first thing she would is call Chuck.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota shouted unexpectedly.

Blair flew up several feet in fright and looked at her maid in alarm. "Dorota, what?" she practically screamed.

Dorota reached into her pocket and pulled out Blair's cell phone. "I change your number," she informed Blair matter-of-factly. Blair sighed in relief and took the cell without complaint. If she had known that she was going to call Chuck and tell him she loved him, she wouldn't have changed her number!

They both thanked Blair's limo driver and Blair practically flew into the house, dragging Dorota around by the arm. Blair's light giggles were infectious and soon Dorota was laughing with her as they raced over to Blair's place.

Once they were inside, Blair threw off her coat and ran around the house excitedly. When she had passed around Dorota for the second time, Dorota clutched Blair's hand anxiously. Blair stopped zooming around the house and stared at the woman with a nervous expression.

"Dorota, what's going on?" Blair said fearfully.

Dorota put her hand on Blair's shoulder. "Mister Chuck called on cell phone before I change number."

Blair's stomach began to flutter around and Blair peered in Dorota's eyes. "Yes," she said, motioning for Dorota to continue.

"He want to talk to you, Miss Blair. He very sad. I know you no want to talk to Mister Chuck, but please consider?"

Blair felt tears spurt in her eyes. Chuck still wanted to talk to her! Dorota wasn't giving her bad news, she was giving her the best news she had heard in a long while! An in an instant, Blair hugged Dorota tightly. Dorota yelped in shock, but she hugged Blair back.

"Of course I'll talk to Mister Chuck!" Blair crowed joyfully. "Thank you so much, Dorota!" She released her maid and ran up to her room excitedly. Dorota, utterly confused, shook her head and started to pick up Blair's discarded coat to take to the laundry.

Blair's curls shook as she flew to her bed and pulled out her cell phone. She had called Chuck so many times that she knew his cell phone number by memory. She could only hope that Chuck felt the same way that she did, and that he missed her as much as she missed him.

He didn't answer the first time she called. Blair was determined to get Chuck to respond, even if it took her all day. She punched in his number again, hoping desperately that he would answer the damn phone already. Again, he didn't answer. Blair frowned angrily. Why wasn't he picking up? She decided to call one last time. If he didn't talk to her right now, she would try again later. Which would probably be fifteen minutes from now.

And finally, much to Blair's pleasure, Chuck answered his stupid phone.

"Hello?" he mumbled in the phone with his extremely delicious and smooth voice.

"Chuck," Blair whispered breathlessly. All of her confidence seemed to vanish. She hated when Chuck made her all nervous. It wasn't classy and it made her sound stupid. But she needed to talk to him immediately.

There was a prolonged silence on the other end of the line. "Well, well, well," Chuck began smoothly, "if it isn't Blair Waldorf, our one and only Ice Queen."

Blair didn't like where this was going. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Um," Blair said uncomfortably. "I wanted to talk."

Chuck snorted in disdain. Blair's mouth closed as she gripped the phone tightly. What was wrong with him? What had happened in the in the day while Blair was out partying like there was no tomorrow? Had Chuck forgotten about her?

"You want to talk?" Chuck asked in disbelief. "Oh, were you talking with that guy you were pinned to at that club last night? I thought you were too busy swapping spit with some random guy!"

Blair was unbelievably confused. "What are you talking about?" she demanded into the phone. "How did you know I was in a club last night?"

There was another snort from Chuck. "Oh _please_," he spat sarcastically. "Gossip Girl never lies."

There was a strange sound in the background after Chuck spoke. Was it…a woman giggling? Blair almost threw up in pure disgust.

"Are you with a girl?" Blair shouted, horrified. "For your information, I was extremely drunk last night, and I wasn't making out with some random guy!"

"It's a shame that it's too late for that," Chuck said acidly. "Blair, if you haven't heard, I'm busy entertaining, so I wouldn't mind if you hung up now."

"I was the one who wanted to talk to you!" Blair screamed, as if every word she spoke caused her heart-wrenching pain. "I had something I wanted to say to you!"

"How about, 'sorry for ditching you in Paris?' I wouldn't mind hearing that."

"I was going to tell you that I loved you, you selfish bastard! You can forget about hearing those words ever again! Screw you!"

Blair hung up and threw the cell phone out of her sight. Once it had flown across the room, Blair broke down. That stupid Gossip Girl slut! How could she? Blair sobbed into her pillow. If Dorota knew what was best for her, she would stay away.

* * *

Chuck just stared at the phone. That stupid girl in bed next to him kept giggling like an idiot. He turned to her furiously and began to shove her out of the bed. This girl he had paid for needed to get the hell out, right now. The girl kept laughing her head off.

"Your services are no longer needed," he hissed, pushing the girl out from his room.

"Aren't you going to pay me?" the girl rambled.

Chuck slammed the door in her face. He whipped his phone from his pocket and called his driver as quickly as possible.

"I'm going to need lots of flowers," he instructed his driver. "I need you to drop them off at Blair Waldorf's house as soon as possible. Also, tell her maid that they're from me. Thank you." He hung up the phone and exhaled deeply.

He had to prove to Blair that he was going to fight for her. Yeah, he made mistakes, but he was going to show her that he could make up for it. After all, he was Chuck Bass.


	9. A Reunion

Well, here's another chapter! Sorry this one came so late, but I hope you enjoy it! There should be one last chapter after this one, but I might include an epilogue. Thanks for reading, everyone!

DISCLAIMER: If anyone thought I owned Gossip Girl, they should probably get their mental health checked- twice. :P

* * *

Did that Mother-Chucker seriously think that flowers and chocolate was going to solve problems like magic? Blair sniffed angrily as she dumped the boquet of flowers in the garbage can. She kept the chocolates on the kitchen counter, though. She was going to indulge on sugar today, even if she was going to throw it up later.

If Dorota knew about the conversation Blair had with Chuck earlier, she made no mention of it. Instead, she cleaned everything faster than usual, and was extremely quiet when Blair tumbled downstairs for breakfast. By the time it was the afternoon, Dorota had not spoken to Blair at all, which was very unusual.

"Miss Blair, want me to get rid of chocolate?" Dorota finally asked, breaking her prolonged silence which Blair had partially enjoyed.

Blair turned her head and saw Dorota staring at the box of chocolates.

"N-no," Blair choked out, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes.

Her maid clicked her tongue and swept out of the room. She was probably going to find some laundry to do or something. Without realizing it, Blair reached for the box of chocolates. She sat on one of the stools and slowly opened the lid. Picking up one of the milk chocolates, she stuffed one in her mouth.

Damn, she thought, these are delicious!

One after one, Blair popped all the chocolates in her mouth. They tasted so creamy and good, Blair kept cramming them in, not even bothering to chew. She knew this would make her sick, but she didn't care. Now she could ignore all of her problems and get lost in the box of chocolates.

Blair let out a sigh of relief as she moved onto the second row. Apparently Chuck had bought her the jumbo size. Blair didn't care anymore. As long as she got her sugar release, she would be fine. Of course, she would have to throw them all up later, it didn't matter.

"What brand are these?" Blair asked herself as she closed her eyes and took in the dreamy goodness of the chocolate. The tastes exploded in her mouth.

Screw Chuck Bass. Who was he to make her fat? If her mother saw this scene right now, she would surely criticize her for being such an insufferable pig. Blair felt horrible. Who knew how many carbohydrates were in one chocolate alone?

And soon, the whole box was empty. Blair stomach cramped painfully. She winced in pain at the feeling. The thought of throwing all the chocolate up daunted her. She knew that bulimia was not the answer. Her doctor had told her so many times. More tears welled up in Blair's eyes.

She was just…so fat. She needed to get rid of all the crap in her system anyways. As if her feet were made of unmovable lead, she dragged herself upstairs and into her room, so could go to her own restroom in piece. And if she saw Dorota, she would dismiss her. She wouldn't anyone to catch her throwing up.

She opened the door to her bathroom. The toilet was there, mocking Blair, taunting her. She swallowed nervously. This was going to be gross and nasty. Blair let out a nervous breath. The air whooshed out of her easily. Being as slow as possible, Blair turned on the bathroom sink and waited for her body to move closer to the toilet bowl.

She went on her knees and dragged herself to the toilet. Placing her thin hands firmly on the seat, Blair closed her eyes and tried to forget.

* * *

"Where is Blair?" Chuck asked Dorota seriously when he saw the maid. He had just gotten into Blair's place, and he needed to know is she was home or not.

Dorota placed her hands behind her back and jerked her head upwards. "She in her room, Mister Chuck. She no want to talk to you. She cry."

Chuck swallowed guiltily as he thought of a small and broken Blair, sobbing on her bed like a child. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her anymore. "Thank you, Dorota." As he started to go upstairs, he noticed his boquet he'd carefully arranged in the trashcan. Chuck blinked twice, shook his head, and moved upstairs.

Dorota called after him, "She enjoy chocolates, Mister Chuck! She ate whole box!"

Chuck paused, his hand resting on the banister. Blair had eaten a whole box of chocolates? That wasn't like the Waldorf he knew at all. Blair always cared about her weight. She wouldn't eat a whole box unless… Chuck started bounding up the stairs. If he knew Blair at all (and he knew her better than he knew himself) she would be having a relapse in her…bulimia.

She shouldn't be doing this to herself, Chuck thought as he ran to Blair's room, where the door was closed. He tugged on the doorknob, which thankfully, wasn't locked at all. When he paused at the sight of the empty room, he heard the sound of water running and he knew right there and then that Blair's bulimia had gotten to her again.

He ran to the bathroom door and flung it open.

Sure enough, with the faucet running and everything, Blair Waldorf was throwing up into the porcelain bowl, tears dripping down her make-up stained face. She looked like a freaking wreck. Chuck's heart was torn apart right there and then. Nothing was more painful than watching someone you loved torturing themselves.

She was so caught up in the moment that she hadn't even realized that Chuck had entered the bathroom. She sobbed loudly, but Chuck could see how the sound of the water drowned out her pleading cries of suffering.

"B-Blair," he stuttered, not daring to yell. "P-please, j-just get up, please."

He didn't realize that he was practically sobbing himself until something wet rolled down his cheek. Embarrassed, Chuck wiped the tear before Blair turned her head to face him. He didn't want anyone to see him cry.

Confused, Blair's head rolled over to see Chuck standing there, breathing quickly as if he were trying to calm himself down.

"C-chuck?" she whispered faintly. She used her arm to wipe her mouth and swallowed the acid in her mouth.

Chuck moved his head up and down. "You were throwing up…at the hotel room…right?" He had always known. But he refused to believe that he was the source of Blair's relapse. He couldn't stand the thought. Now truth was staring at him in the face, and he couldn't deny that he was the one to blame.

Blair nodded slowly. She didn't want to Chuck to know…but he was a smart guy. She knew he would figure it out eventually. Blair stood up and walked over to Chuck slowly. Chuck's heart started to race and he knew hers was beating quickly too.

She tenderly placed a hand on Chuck's chest, not daring to breathe her surely disgusting breath in his face. Chuck didn't care if she had the breath of a troll. He leaned his head in, fluttering his eyes shut. And as they both leaned in closer, Blair's eyes snapped open and she pushed Chuck unexpectedly out of the bathroom. Before he could protest, she shut the door in his face and locked the door before he could open.

Chuck's fists pounded on the door as he shouted at her angrily.

"Sorry, Chuck!" Blair yelled as she turned on the shower. "I believe I'm not done yet!"

Chuck continued to bang on the door furiously. "Dammit Blair, if you don't let me in…I'll tell Gossip Girl you relapsed!"

Blair fell silent. "You wouldn't…would you?"

Chuck sighed and stopped pounding on the door. He knew when to stop pushing her buttons. "If you turn off the sink and leave the bathroom, I'll tell you. Is that a deal?"

Blair was quiet for a moment. "Okay," she agreed quietly. "But can I take a shower first? Let me get some clothes and I promise I won't throw up again."

Chuck nodded. "Go ahead," he told her. "I'll sit on the bed and wait."

Blair opened the door to the restroom and walked over to her dresser. She avoided looking at Chuck, but she knew he was staring at her like a hawk. Blair grabbed a pair of clothes and hurried into the restroom, closing the door and locking it as she went.

"Why are you locking it?" Chuck asked, amused and perplexed.

Blair smiled in spite of herself. "In case you wanted to join me. I can't have that happen."

Chuck grinned. "I'm always open to suggestions." He leaned down on the bed and rested his head on one of Blair's many pillows.

"You disgust me," Blair teased as she shed her clothes. They fell to the floor silently. She turned the knobs for the shower and stepped into the hot, steaming water. How refreshing. The heat and steam felt good on Blair's body.

Outside, Chuck tried to smile at Blair's joke, but he just couldn't.


	10. Chuck versus Blair

Well, here it is! I'm going to include an epilogue, but I won't update until Saturday. I'm super tired from writing everything. I hope everyone likes this chapter, but I thought it was a bit fluffy myself. In my opinion, Chuck and Blair do have some serious things to talk about before they jump back into a relationship, so that's a preview of what this chapter is going to be like. Anyways, if you don't like fluff, now would be a good time to quit reading the story. If you do, yay!

Also, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, logged in and anonymous. I couldn't write this without all of you! Special thanks to **Jake**, my anonymous reviewer who's reviewed all of the recent chapters. I've wanted to reply to you, but I couldn't since you were anonymous. :P But thank you for your support! And thanks to all my other readers, silent and reviewing! I love you all so much! *hugs* And without further ado, the chappie!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, Chuck wouldn't have a new girlfriend in Season 4. D:

* * *

As Blair dried herself off with a towel, she wondered if Chuck would still be waiting for her. He would probably just run away, like he always did. At least she got to take a nice, cooling shower. It was nice to be able to relax. She quietly thanked Chuck for getting her to keep from throwing up anymore.

As she slowly got dressed, she decided not to put on makeup like she normally did. She didn't care about her appearance right now. If Chuck wanted to run away, he could. Blair wrung her hair out and opened the door to the bathroom. To her surprise, Chuck was laying on her bed, his face to the ceiling. His eyes were closed and he breathed softly. Was he asleep?

Blair straightened her clean skirt and walked over to him as quietly as possible. She stood over him, staring at his beautiful face. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Without thinking, Blair's hand went over to his face, to stroke his hair.

Just as her tiny reached over to his face, Chuck's eyes snapped open, and his usual smirk went on his lips. Blair scowled and began to put her hand back. Just as it flew across his face, Chuck lifted his arm up and caught Blair's hand by the wrist.

"You look so much better with your eyes closed and your mouth shut," Blair snapped as she tugged her arm away from his iron grip. "Now let go of my hand, Bass."

If it was even possible, his smirk grew even wider. "I don't think I will," he told her. And with a pull, he forced lair onto the bed. He rolled to the side, so Blair was now in his space. Blair shrieked in protest, but Chuck ignored her cries. "It's not like I'm going to try anything," he grumbled unhappily. "But with you consent I'd be happy to."

Blair sat up in the bed and put her hands in her face. Chuck sat up with her, an alarmed expression on his usually unfeeling face.

"Blair?" he asked. His smooth voice was urgent and concerned.

Blair shook her head, daring not to speak. She finally rested his hands on her lap and looked away from him. Chuck's hand slid over hers and he grabbed it, feeling the smooth and comforting texture of her skin. But it was more reassuring for him than it was for Blair. Blair pulled her hand away, refusing to be touched by him.

"Don't you see Chuck?" she asked slowly. Her head finally turned to look at his. There were no tears in her eyes. She wasn't going to be weak anymore. Her face was hard as she look at him. Chuck's deep eyes were nervous, even scared. "I'm afraid that's the only thing our relationship is."

Chuck was confused. "What do you mean?"

Blair let out an angry breath. "It's all physical, Chuck! We don't really care about each other, all we want is to sleep together 24/7!"

Chuck laughed and put his lips on Blair's neck and nuzzled it. Blair shivered. Chuck had a way of being a distracting little bastard. Blair inhaled and quickly and began to push him away. Hurt, Chuck pulled back, not letting the sting of rejection go into his eyes.

"See what I mean?" Blair exclaimed, out of breath. "We're supposed to be normal. We have to care about each other, you know, past all the physical crap."

Chuck put his hand on Blair's shoulder and looked at her squarely in the eyes. This was something she was deeply concerned about, and he knew it.

"I don't know about you Blair, but I do care for you," he told her. "Do you know that?"

Blair's hand pushed Chuck's one off of her shoulder. "I can never know for sure," she told him. "You've slept with…Jenny Humphrey, you've sold me out for your hotel, when I called you to talk you were with some random slut, you ruined my birthday and cotillion, you've yelled at me and you couldn't tell me you loved me, can't you understand where I'm coming from?"

Chuck clenched his jaw. "I…do," he began. "When you said I disgusted you earlier today, I believed you. I know I've been horrible. But Blair, haven't you done your share of hurt too?"

Blair opened her mouth to argue, but Chuck continued.

"You sold me out for a speech; you abandoned me in Paris, used tons of other guys to make me jealous, and hooked up with Nate quite a few times. Can you understand how I feel?"

They both stared at each other in the face. "We've both done things to hurt each other," Blair finally said. "We both need to trust each other."

Chuck looked at her. "What are you saying, Blair?"

"We can't just jump in a relationship anymore."

"But Blair, I love you," Chuck told her passionately. The pain in his eyes was unmistakable. It took of all his willpower not to break down in tears. Blair tried to ignore the look on his face, but it was truly impossible. Her eyes welled up with tears, but they didn't leave her eyes.

"It's not going to fix things anymore," Blair whispered. "But Chuck, I love you too."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Chuck tried to absorb Blair's words, and she tried to think of what the future would be like. And suddenly, without any warning, the tears spilled from Chuck's dark eyes. He didn't sob or anything, they just streamed out. Blair heard a sniffling and looked up in alarm.

Chuck Bass was crying? Blair was stunned. Her heart tightened painfully. She used both her hands to wipe the tears from the broken boy in beside her. He looked like a small child, crying with all the pain and hurt. It was as if the lock on his heart had finally shattered. Chuck never cried.

"You know what these feels like?" Chuck finally asked. When Blair didn't respond, Chuck answered her question. "It feels like it did when my father rejected me for the first time. When he told me that he that I always would screw things up. It was the first time I cried. But he was right, Blair." He looked down at the bed.

Blair shook her head and began to hum a song Dorota always sang to her when putting her to bed. She never learned the words, but the tune was simple enough. She stroked Chuck's gelled hair calmly. He finally began to sob, his body shaking violently.

"Your father loved you," she crooned softly. "He loved you, and I love you. You can't forget that Chuck."

Chuck looked up at her. "You know how I feel, Blair. Your mom…she always rejected you too."

Blair stopped humming and a strange look took over her face. Chuck just stared at her, still crying. Blair stopped stroking Chuck's hair. And soon, she was crying too. And they both held each other, and they let their entire fears and insecurities spill out of their hearts.

"She loathes me," Blair told Chuck. "But your father did really love you, Chuck. I know he did."

"I wish he had told me that before he died," Chuck spat bitterly.

After a while, they both were quiet.

Chuck broke the silence again. "I think I should go," he whispered faintly. He didn't make a move to leave. He didn't want to leave, but Blair probably would want him to go. Blair held his hand and gripped it firmly. He looked at her, puzzled.

"Chuck?" Blair whispered. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and scared.

Chuck nodded. "Whatever you want, Blair, I'll give it you."

"One night," Blair said. When Chuck's eyebrows rose in continued, Blair put her hand up to silence him. "I don't want to…do anything, can you just…stay? You know what I mean." Blair waited for Chuck to respond.

Chuck leaned over towards Blair and put her in his arms. They lay on the bed, both thinking of what happened earlier. One thing was bothering Chuck though, as he lay there with his arms around Blair. He decided to confront Blair about it. He put his head over Blair's ear. She looked up at him, curious.

"Do you really think I'm a disgusting?" he asked, the pain clearly showing in his voice.

Blair knew not to laugh at his simple, childish question.

"Of course not," she answered. "Once upon a time, I did, but then you came in and stole my heart." Chuck and Blair both stared at each other, and finally, they both kissed.

When they broke apart, the two of them closed their eyes and tried to go to sleep. They both were quiet, feeling each other's warm embrace. Chuck smiled softly to himself as they both fell into a deep, but wonderful sleep, going wherever their dreams decided to take them.


	11. Epilogue

Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to update until Satruday, but I couldn't help it. Part of me is really sad to see this story completed, but I had to finish it off. I hope you find the epilogue satisfying and nice for this story. It's my ideal ending, but if you were expecting something else, go and tell me by clicking on the review button! It's also kind of short, but I hope you like it!

And again, many thanks to all of my wonderful readers and/or reviewers. I don't know what I'd do without all of you precious, wonderful people. I hope you all know that your reviews fueled me to write this story, even though I didn't want to continue sometimes. Sorry if there were tons of mistakes whenever I posted chapters, but I hope you could still read it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL! :P

And without further ado, the epilogue for The Games Will Begin!

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Serena clarified, holding her hand up, silencing Blair. "You're passionately in love with Chuck, and after dating like a normal couple for _once_ for three years, he finally asked you to marry him?"

"It wasn't like he was the one who _didn't_ want to marry me," Blair explained neatly, twirling the paper umbrella in her margarita. The buzz inside the restaurant was perfect for the two to discuss things quietly without anyone else eavesdropping. "We _both_ decided to wait, S."

Serena rolled her eyes. "So, what now, B? You're getting married next June?" She took a sip from her strawberry margarita.

"That's right!" Blair beamed. Her white teeth glittered in the sunlight; she smiled wildly and stared at her engagement ring.

Serena pursed her lips and looked innocently around the restaurant, humming softly to herself. "So," she began nonchalantly, biting her pointer finger nervously. She tapped her foot and gave Blair a funny look. "Who's going to be your bridesmaid? I mean, do you really want Eleanor to do it? After all, she is your mom, but you don't really have a good relationship with and stuff…" Serena trailed off when she saw Blair trying not to laugh. "What?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Of you course you'll be my bridesmaid, S," Blair scoffed, taking a chip from the basket on her table and popping it into her mouth.

Serena sighed as she stared at chips Blair was casually eating. "It's still hard to believe that you haven't relapsed in four whole years."

Blair stopped eating the chip and set her hands down on the table. "It is for me too. But you know, Chuck was officially recognized as an alcoholic, and we've both been helping each other. It's really great."

"Well, I guess you two will be happy, then," Serena said, staring at the waiter, who was carrying two piping hot plates with their food on it. Serena and Blair both licked their lips hungrily. The food looked absolutely delicious.

"We already are," Blair told her happily, and she stabbed her bean and cheese burrito with her fork.

* * *

When he heard his phone ring, Chuck eagerly looked up from his desk and shuffled his papers out of the way, trying to find his cell phone. He had been expecting Blair's phone call all day. He threw a few stray pens aside and there it was, black and sleek and shiny, buzzing angrily.

Chuck flipped it open and greeted the caller. To his great pleasure, Blair's voice came on the other end. He smiled and relaxed into his chair. As he listened to Blair describe lunch with Serena, he twisted the gold band on his finger, toying with it.

"So, was Serena happy to hear that she's a bridesmaid?" Chuck asked politely, his brow creasing as he studied some of his latest plans for his company. He pulled out the pencil that was stuck between his ear and his head and crossed it out.

Blair yelped excitedly into the phone. "She couldn't be happier, Chuck. She's so excited!"

"And are you excited too?" Chuck questioned his fiancée. He scribbled something hastily onto the plans for a brand new wedding/ballroom.

"Of course I am," Blair said. "But Chuck…?"

Chuck froze. "Yes?" he asked nervously. They may have gone steady for three years, but Blair was still prone to Waldorf tantrums when something wasn't going as planned. He fidgeted nervously.

"We're still having purple curtains for our honeymoon suite in Tahiti, right? I mean, I know purple is your favorite color and I wouldn't want to disappoint you at all, right?" This continued to be two minutes that consisted of Blair worrying aloud into the phone. It would've gone longer, but Chuck stopped it before it became something bigger.

"Blair, enough already," he said into the phone. "I doubt that I'll be paying attention to the purple curtains on our wedding night." He smirked. "Instead, I think I'll be focusing on someone else instead."

Blair made a disgusted sound into the phone. "You really haven't changed much, have you?" she said, wrinkling her nose.

Chuck's smirk grew wider. "You know you love me because of that."

Blair's laughter came on the other side of the phone. "You're probably right," she chuckled. "You know, I'm really glad we decided to wait a year before actually dating, and then taking it slow. Chuck, you know how much I love you, right?"

Chuck smiled to himself and twirled his wedding ring some more. "You've told me four times already," he said, because he remembered exactly how many times she said she loved him that day. Three times in the morning, once when Blair texted him that morning, and once right now.

Blair laughed again. "You keep count?"

"Don't tell anyone; it might ruin my reputation as a devious womanizer."

"It was ruined when you met me."

"You stole my heart when I first saw you, it's true."

Blair sighed into the phone. "Chuck, I have to go. Just remember; I love you."

"I love you too, Blair," Chuck said, pretending to kiss her imaginary face. The line went dead, and Chuck stared out the window, his body spreading with infectious euphoria. Then, he saw a strange cloud in the air. To his surprise, it looked exactly like a…

* * *

"Well, would you look at that?"

Blair walked through the street, staring curiously at the people who were pointing at the sky. They were beaming at each other, and several young couples shared kisses with each other and they hugged and laughed. Utterly baffled, Blair shielded her eyes from the sun and stared into the sky. Then she gasped, and his sunglasses fell out of her head.

There it was. A giant, heart-shaped cloud was floating in the sky. It was so unnatural, so strange…

Blair's phone rang. She answered it.

"Blair, you'll never believe what's in the sky right now…"


End file.
